Pandora
by Kat7
Summary: We find out more about Pandora, Riley thinks about Remy, and Something goes wrong with Rileys healing factor, oh yea, I changed Rileys age. She is now 18 :O) Chp. 7 up now.
1. My Childhood

Pandora  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer:I own no x-men (although if I could it would be Remy). Please don't   
Sue because if you do you will only get about a penny and a few remarks  
from me.  
A note to readers; This is in the movie-verse but has Remy, Kurt, Kitty, Jubillee,  
and Hank in it. Also Logan has returned to the School after about a month of   
searching. Then on new leads went off agian. Thats about all.  
thought *Telepathy*  
  
  
  
I don't know why I even bother living. Thats a thought always on my mind.  
I am not good at anything useful at least not with my parents. I am a twin.  
Not identical and my counter part Alexia Is "the Favorite" They know I can  
do stuff. I mean its not a big secret everyone knows it. When I was eight   
I fell out of my sisters and my tree house. Right on to the pavement,  
My parents came running out. They were actually worried. Which was  
amazing. There was blood everywhere it was my leg the bone showing out  
of the skin, my sister screaming. My mom started shouting to call 911 but my  
dad wouldn't move. He instead pointed at my leg that my mother refused  
to look at. My leg was healing rapidly. I fainted because I couldn't believe   
it. My parents said that my mutation was the work of the devil. I couldn't  
figure out why though. However scence then they felt differently towards  
me.  
When I was 13 I figured out that they would never exept me which really  
bothered me because it wasn't that big of a mutation. I mean you wouldn't  
be able to point me out infront of a crowd and say "Mutaint" So I never  
understood why they hated me. Just before I was about to be 14 something   
happend. It was just a really bad day school was torture I kept to my self   
most of the time and that bothered other students to call me freak and   
such. A kid ran into me and started asking "why doesn't the little freak talk  
is she better then us?" I said fuck you and I ment it to. He didn't like that   
so much. He pulled a knife out on me, Right then I figured out that the word  
Fuck you and a person from a street gang doesn't mix. He wasn't going to kill  
me right there in the hall. Just severly injur me. He managed to get my  
arm really nice and good. I didn't think anything of it untill he started yelling  
freak some more. I thought we already had that conversation. I forgot I  
could heal my self. People were circling around us shouting at me and   
throwing stuff. Needless to say I was pissed. My short blonde hair that was  
in my face was turning blue. Uh oh thats not good I thought silently. I   
heard there thoughts of hate it was all to much I tryed to get out of the   
crowed of people. I couldn't I was about to faint and I knew it. My hands   
that were out in front of me were no where to be seen. I heard all the   
kids thoughts at once where did she go? they all seemed to say. I heard a   
student yelling "cops and princible." Someone obiously went to get them.  
No one could see me. which was good I started running down the hall. My  
feet reappeared but I managed to get them invisable agian.   
I ran all the way home. I was still invisible but no one was home which   
was good I let the invisibleness go. I ran up to my room and started packing   
I knew what must be done. 


	2. Packing for a new life

Pandora  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer: I don't own um. I want to. Sueing would be stupid seeing as I   
Don't got nuttin'  
  
  
I finished packing all that would fit into my black backpack with various  
safty pins on it. I didn't need much just a change of cloths for a few days.  
my brush and other nesicary items I planed to go to my dads room and   
get the safe open which is filled with most of our money. My dad doesn't  
believe in banks. Gotta love that man...not! As I was rushing out of my door I   
looked in the mirror I now have cobalt blue spiked hair with bangs. nothing  
different only the color. The only other thing different where my eyes.   
oh my god there... there... Bright purple. (so much for suspense) The rest   
of me was the same. About 5'5, To fat as my parents told me, Which made  
me go anorixic so now I am about 110. Great. My cloths were the same   
exept for the blood stain on my arm where I got cut.   
I switched off the light after I was satisfied that else was out of place.  
Proceding down the hall now I went into my parents bedroom. The safe was  
classically placed behind an Andy Worhal painting of the soup can. I put my  
ear up to it as I turned. To my luck it opened. I grabbed all the money out  
of the safe. hey they owe me for not loving me. I shut the safe. I heard   
garage door opening. oh my god there home what am I going to do now?   
I started to will my self to go invisible it worked. I walked downstairs my bag   
infront of me. thank god that turned invisible I thought. When a rush of   
thoughts came into my head that weren't mine I knew that I needed to   
control it. Breath in, Breath out, Block it out. comeon damn it. There we   
go It was blocked out. My parents were the ones that came home. damn  
I was perfering it was my sister so I can hug her, she was the only one who  
gave at least a small damn about me   
"Jack we have to do something about her, All those kids at school were  
terrified. I mean the princible told us that some of them fainted when she   
went invisible." my mother said. Damn I wanna rip her throght out I   
thought.   
"I know she's a problem, I have this card that was givin to us by mail its   
from some guy who runs a school for mutaints, Rilly will be safe there." I   
Froze when my dad said my name, he hadn't said it in so long that I forgot  
it. Rilly, what a stupid name I thought I continue to get near to them to   
see this card my dad pulled out of his wallette.  
"I am going to call them tell them we think she needs to be there." my   
dad said as he picked up the phone. I sat on the ground leaning aginst the   
wall by the door waiting to here what they said on the phone call. My   
mother was making her glass a nice cool glass of liquor "gods medicine" as  
she refered to it. My mom started to drink when I fell out of the tree house.  
My dad blames her drinking on me. I started to listen to the phone   
conversation. "Hello, This is Jack Anderson I got this card in the mail a few   
years ago." my dad said as he picked up the card and started to fondle it.  
"Yes she is, we found out more about what she is today." he spoke.  
  
"What do I mean? Well she was able to heal and It manifested We heard  
from the princible that her hair is now blue and she dissapeared into thin air."  
  
"Yes when we find her we will bring her to you, yes is your address still   
the same as it is on the card?"  
  
"okay your not that far we will be there in a few hours."  
  
He hung up the phone and started talking to my mother. I was lost in thought  
a school for mutiants, I don't know maybe I should. I can always run if I don't  
like it With that I made myself appear. It startled my mother so bad she   
droped her glass of "gods medicine" onto the floor. "I'll go I will just have to  
pack more." I could sense my dad was going to yell at me for ease dropping.  
"Don't be mad be happy you get me out of your life." I went up stairs and   
started packing more. 


	3. A Long Car Ride And A new home

Pandora  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer: There is absolutly no point in sueing me for writing this I don't own them, I one  
Riley though. If you sue me you could possibly get my Ultimate X-men comics, And diet coke.   
I don't think thats worth it.  
  
My thanks go out to Pozzie Green and Kismet Noelani for reveiwing my story. If this  
story ever gets crappy tell me and tell me fast! oh yea the x-men will be coming up in   
about one more chapter.   
  
  
  
Chapter three: A nice car ride  
  
  
  
I ran back up to my room as fast as possible because I really wanted, no needed to get  
out of this house. I packed more cloths and Cds and anything else I deathly couldn't be with  
out. I was done in about ten minutes. I looked in the mirror agian. maybe I should change,  
I have a hole in my shirt and blood I guess I should I thought Going to my dresser I picked   
out some cloths to wear. Black longsleeve shirt, a Blue shirt over that and the baggiest black  
pants you could find. yep one last look in the mirror and my room I shut the door and went   
downstairs. "I'am ready now." I said as I got to the bottom of the steps.   
"Go to the car. I just have to talk to your mother for a minute." my father repilied and went  
back to the conversation that he was holding with mommy dearest. I went out the front door  
to see that they left the car in the driveway. Which was odd it was a nice Silver car that  
in this day in age could be stolen in a minute. oh well I thought as I opened up the back  
door throwing my one suitcase and my bag into the car. I should tell you that I still have   
the money. I don't plan to give it back either. I opened my door and got in I looked at  
the house I grew up in as I waited for my Father. I studied it because I knew this was the last  
time I would see it. It was a normal 4 person house 2 story grey, french doors. I hated it.  
I was finnally leaving it.   
My father and I had been in the car for about an hour when he told me that I wouldn't be  
able to come home. "Like I want to." Was my only replie as I looked out at the over passing   
hills of nothingness. We live in maine so the trip to new york was briskly fast we arrived at  
our destination in less then 3 hours. Both my father and I in awe' We stopped at the gate. It  
opened. Someone was probably keeping servalence. My dad actually carried my stuff to the door  
something I couldn't believe. We knocked but before the door opened I said to my father Goodbye  
and that I knew that this is probably the best thing for me. The door opened.  
"Hello, I suppose that you are Riley Anderson, Welcome to Xaviers school for gifted   
youngsters." She was a red headed women she looked stern but fair. She turned to face my father  
but he was already fast paceing it to the car. "My name is Jean Grey, Leave your bags her Some  
one will carry them to your room." Right as she said it a voice came into my head. However not  
like the ones I have been hereing all freaking day. It was her. *Follow me* she started to walk  
so I followed being in the only choice other then standing at the door all day. *This is my gift  
telepathy and Telekinisis.* she said stopping at a door. "Its okay to be nervoes." She spoke  
to me.   
"I am not really nervis just at awe' with everything that has happenend all day. I mean  
in one day I have gotten blue hair, purple eyes and went invisible. and I have also been hearing  
these thoughts in my head of the people around me. So upon that I have a headache from hell."   
I replied to her question truthfully because it just seemed that I don't want to screw up here.  
She just laughed and opened the door we were standing at. It was an office type room. placks on  
the wall and shelfs full of books. I noticed a bald male behind the desk only when he spoke,   
because he blended in well with the room. "Hello Riley My name is Charles Xavier, welcome to   
my school of the gifted." He said extending his hand. I shook it as I replied. "Hello" nice   
come off as quiet that will be great. I thought, "Oh don't worry I won't think of you as   
quiet." Xavier said I looked at him like how the hell did you know what was I thinking.   
"one of my gifts." he said. "Oh" was my only reply.   
"Well Jean will lead you to your room, tomorrow we will see about your abilitys in the  
danger room, then do some medical tests will that be okay with you riley?" He more the less  
said it more like a question like I actually had a choice.   
"Okay." I said as I followed Jean out of the room. We walked up two flights of steps. Jean told  
me a lot of things to know about the school. While I told her more about me. "You will be   
Sharing a room with Rogue, Don't touch her skin it can absorb you." She said I was about to ask   
her what she meant when we arrived at the first door on the 2nd floor. She knocked, about a   
second later a girl with brown hair with white bangs opened the door.  
  
Please R&R tell me if it sucks 


	4. A new friend

.....Pandora.....  
  
By:Kat  
  
  
Disclaimer; I own no one. Nota well exept for Riley. (for those of you who haven't catched on  
Riley is pandora, And the whole Logan thing will be in oncomeing chapters) Please don't sue me.  
  
  
Thanks every one who reviewed, sorry that I make spelling mistakes, no one can be perfact now can  
they?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: My new friend (oh a note, this Rogue is a mix of movie Rogue and Cartoon Rogue)  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I will leave you two alone, see you in the danger room in the morning."   
With that Jean turned and left in yet another hall. I will end up getting lost I swear.  
"Well welcome to our room Riley." Rogue spoke with a slight southern hint of voice.  
I walked into the open door and my mouth fell open. I mean that two. In each corner there was   
a Twin bed, In one side there was a closet, the other a desk, and tons of other stuff. "Wow"  
was the only word that excaped my mouth. Rogue just laughed.  
"Well, the bathroom is that door over there and half the closet is yours, same goes for  
everything else in here." She said as she sat on her bed. She had on black gloves, which were  
probably for her mutation, everything else about her was normal.  
"Well" I started as I took a seat on the other, my bed. "Well, I got Xavier's lowdown   
on this place, but whats yours?" I said as I looked around the room once agian.   
  
"If ya really want t' know its actually really really nice, A lot of kids here, ah will  
introduce ya ta some of them later. One thing hands off Bobby he's mine." After she said that   
we both started to laugh because she made a werid face to go along with that statement. "The   
teachers are nice, Storm is motherly, Jean is perfact, as you could tell. Scott is nice but  
always has a stick up his ass, Xavier is fatherly. There is also Logan but no one knows where   
he is." She finished off with a said look on her face that told me not to ask, I was going to  
dip into her mind abit but I think I would rather not have the headache agian. She began talking  
about logan agian though talking for about an hour. She told me about what they had been through  
together with Magneto, and how he left to find out who he was but came home after a month of hope  
less searching. Only to go out agian on more leads but how this time Xavier couldn't find him  
with Cerebro.  
  
"He's strong though Logan will be back." Rogue said with a hopeful tint to her voice.   
She moved to the side of her bed and took out a cd case.   
  
"What kind of music do you listen to Rogue?" I asked as she issued me to come over and   
sit by her.  
"Everything, Country to Alternitive." She said flipping through the case of cds when she   
found what she was looking for. I recegnized the CD that she was holding.   
  
"Wow I Love that Cd!" I shooted, "Ya, Kitte's the greatest." (note from me Kat:  
Kitte is the name of a band not kitty kitty) She put the music in and we continued to talk until  
about 10pm.   
  
  
"We better get ta bed now, With you in the danger room all the X-men gotta come ta Watch"  
Rogue said that and it left a question in my mind. What the hell is this danger room  
  
"Hey rogue."  
  
"Ya"  
  
"This sounds like a stupid question but whats the danger room?" I asked hoping it wasn't  
what it sounded like.  
  
"Its a hologram fighting program that you enter and use your skills in, nothing that big.  
Don't worry about it." She said as she settled into her bed. I looked at my bags. I'll unpack  
tomorrow. With that I fell back into my bed.   
  
Today I lost one family, but I am gaining much more. I just know it.  
  
  
Please R&R I know I didn't get Rogues accent right I am sorry. 


	5. Danger room part one

^^^^Pandora^^^^  
  
By:Kat  
  
Disclaimer: like I have said before, I own only Riley. That's all.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed.  
================================================================  
I have messed with the timeline sooo much so now we know that Rogue is going out with Bobby,  
And we will meet everyone today. Is that clear??  
******************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five: Danger Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rogue woke me up the next morning saying that I should be ready in an hour to eat, then  
to go to the danger room. I don't think I will eat, The whole Danger room thing has got  
my stomach up in knots upon knots. Which is amazing because it normally doesn't get like this.  
I got out of my nice warm bed, and took a shower, The shower was really spacious. The only thought   
that came to my mind was how much money that Xavier must have, at least this thought wasn't  
about the danger room. I got out and put my hair back.   
  
"Oh on your bed is your uniform you need ta' wear it for your training today, Don' worry Hun,  
everyone's gonna wear one." Rogue said as I came back into the room, I seen her in hers, it was  
Green with a white line going down one side, She pointed to the bed, "Jean scanned your mind a  
bit when she calmed down your telepathy and found what we should do for your uniform." Rogue   
informed me, I was still in my towel, I picked up my uniform.   
  
"Well, then tell me what I look like when I get out of changing okay?"  
Rogue nodded.  
  
  
I went back into the bathroom, I got a good look at this uniform, It wasn't like Rogue's  
Spandex type suit. Mine Wasn't full body, I had a Black tube top then black baggy leather pants,  
To complete it there was a trench coat, an interesting uniform nonetheless. I put it on,   
noticing that there was a knife in the pocket of the coat, Hmmm. So I guess Jean found out  
I can fight good with knifes. I learned how from my Uncle James, he was always nice to me, mainly  
because he was different to, He could fly. He didn't use it much. He got killed by FOH* groups.  
I miss him.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" I came out showing Rogue, she approved. We walked down to get food  
together, I told her I didn't really want anything but she said I should at least drink some juice.  
We met some people on the way down. A girl named Jubilee in a Yellow coat, She said she would see  
us down there, then a guy by the name of Bobby, I suppose this was the one Rogue was talking about  
he kissed her hand saying he had homework and that it was nice to meet me. We didn't see  
any more people until we got down to the danger room. Rogue led me into a room with a large group  
of people in it. I recognized some of them, Jean, Xavier, and Jubilee, Rogue introduced me to the   
rest,  
  
"Lets see, The women in the white hair is Ms. Monroe, The man with the glasses is Mr. Summers,  
The blue guy over there with glasses reading another book is, Dr.Macoy, Then there's Remy with  
the trench coat, Kitty who is phasing into the computer to fix it, Kurt the blue fuzzy elf, and   
that's all of um." She said pointing to each one, most of them were smiling, some of them like  
Dr. Macoy were doing something else.  
  
"This Riley is the Danger room control room." Xavier started "We run holograms in the danger   
room that test your ability and training, First you will be in there alone, anything you hurt  
won't be real so don't worry about that, then second you will be in there with Scott, Remy, Kurt  
fighting as one team against Rogue, Kitty, and Jean. with that lets begin.   
  
Rogue lead me once again to another door saying to go in and stand in the middle of the room.  
I have a bad feeling about this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
R&R people, Sorry if this sucks.   
  
  
A note If you would who would you like to see Riley with?   
Kurt the fuzzy elf  
Remy the thief  
or  
or  
anyone else.  



	6. Danger Room Part two; Meeting Pandora

***Pandora***  
  
By;Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, xept' for Riley.  
__________________________________________  
  
A note: I messed with the way the Danger Room is, sorry. I messed with other things too, but  
Don't complain you have been warned!  
============================================================================================  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danger room pt2  
  
  
  
I don't think any one could have been as scared as I was while I waited in the danger  
room to begin. I looked the room over, it didn't look dangerous. I looked over to my right where  
the observation deck was. Great. I thought just great.  
*Don't worry just try your best remember nothing in there is real.* Xavier said into  
my head. I looked at my feet then back to the observation deck I heard what sounded like a   
computer booting up. I looked all around the room. Suddenly the room faded into what looked  
like New York City at night. 'Great the most dangerous city at the most dangerous time.' Lets  
hope my powers will obey me now.  
I kept repeating in my head, nothing can hurt you, I have a healing factor, its slow but  
faster then normal. I started to hear the voices in my head again, I don't think I have telepathy  
because this is way easier to turn off and it comes and goes. Its like it talks to me, I know  
that sounds weird. It just tells me stuff that I need to know, like answers to a test. There  
that explains the voice just fine.  
'Duck' it whispered. So as always I ducked, It was right again a guy was behind me looked  
like he was gonna strangle me with that rope dangling from his hand. I backed up about 5 steps.  
'just listen to me,' it said.  
'who are you?' I asked although it seemed like a dumb question when a guy in front of you is about  
to do something.  
'I'm you, Right hand punch.' It said or better yet I said. Things were getting weird.  
I listened though because the voice never told me wrong. It interpreted the mans every move. Soon  
enough the creepy man was on the ground. I could hear claps from the observation room. I guess  
they were impressed I thought.  
'they were,' the voice said.  
'What are you?' I asked hoping it would explain more to me as I walked down the street.  
'I am you, better yet your other half.' It said.  
'My twin? But she is at home with Mom and dad how can she be inside my head?' I asked looking   
ahead to see nothing but hookers exactly what you see on the streets.  
'Your twins mutant half. She has telepathy and the ability to make bright explosions of  
light. Your twin surpressed this, I watched you through her eyes. I decided that you excepted  
your mutant ability just fine so I jumped. Not exactly jumped but you get it don't you?' It   
asked.  
'uh, I guess what should I call you?' I asked back I sensed trouble up ahead a little ways  
So I thought the conversation should stop soon because I would be fighting again.  
'Call me Pandora.' I was about to ask why but was cut off.  
  
"What'cha doing girlie?" A man asked who was sitting on the steps of an apartment building.  
"None of your business" I responded coolly. If he wanted to fight that was his choice.  
"Well, you see it is my dear. Toad, Sabortooth. Will you come out here and show our new   
friend some manors." The man said as he stood up I could see he was old, he had an outfit  
on sorta like what my new team mates would wear but not the same.  
I seen two men come out of the shadows. Time for my invisibility to kick in I thought.  
'not yet.' The voice said.  
I trusted Pandora now that I new more about her. So hand to hand it was. It was not her idea   
for hand and hand though. 'Blind them and run to the next alley and as your running into the alley  
once they see you there turn invisible.' Pandora said. Okay think of lights blinding bright.  
there we go.  
'RUN' she screamed in my head.  
I ran into the alley that she said would be there. I turned to see what the man had called  
toad in front of me. Time to work some magic. Invisible I went.  
  
I didn't defeat them like I thought I would Xavier knew that though, The rest of the   
danger room work out went the same. Once out of there though He told me I had about 2 hours  
to clean up and rest then to come down stairs for my Check up by Dr.Macoy to make sure I was fit  
to fight.  
  
R&R sorry if it was confusing It will get better :O) 


	7. Healing

¤¤¤Pandora¤¤¤  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer: I only own Riley/Pandora.   
Note: I am adjusting Rileys age to 18 because well I donno where this idea came from so try to   
follow and RILEY IS NOW 18 there we go.  
So we found out who Pandora was, well as we all know it would be a tid bit hard for a mutation  
to jump bodies since its in the persons DNA and I know this, so is Pandora who she says  
she is?  
Well, I am including more Remy in this fic starting in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Seven; Healing  
  
  
Once Xavier dismissed me I ran up to my room, I was in need of a shower. Majorly. I got  
up to my room. Rogue and Bobby were sitting on her bed. I could barely hold my Laughter In  
it was just so cute. I wish I could have something like that.   
  
"Hey Riley, going to Hanks next?" Bobby asked I had to think about it, because who was hank?  
Hank Hank ... oh Dr. Macoy.  
  
"Yea I am, Just came up to clean up." I replied as I walked to my dresser, getting the cloths I  
needed and my CD player so I can listen to music while I showered.   
  
"Okay, Just wondering. Were all going out tonight you wanna come?" Bobby asked again as  
Rogue was flipping through TV channels. I thought about it for a minute, I guess it wouldn't  
hurt to get to know some of the group.  
  
"Sure, but who all is going?" I asked   
  
"Me, Bobby, Scott, Jean, and Remy." Rogue said, But when she said Remy it was one of those  
weird hints that look every ones a couple except you and Remy. I took the hint.  
  
"Okay, well I gotta get cleaned up now so I'm not late." I gathered up all the things I needed  
and headed to the bathroom. I set up my CD player on repeat. I looked at my reflection in the  
mirror. 'Blue hair Purple eyes.' I wondered because it didn't seem like it would be part of my  
Mutation.   
' Have you noticed that you only create blue light, and when you sense the persons Aurora to read  
the empathy its purple that's why they changed too.' Pandora chimed in. She was like that always  
helping me out she never talked open she just told me facts. I didn't mind it helped me out  
a lot in the danger room. I walked over and climbed into the shower, I kept thinking about Remys  
Eyes it looked like they burned through my soul when he looked at me in the danger room. 'God he   
was so cute.' I thought. I was listening to my favorite song thinking about Remy, and before I   
knew it I was singing in the shower.  
  
*Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there, I'll be there.*   
  
Damn I have to stop that habit, because while I was singing and thinking of all the things I have  
been through and of Remy. My arms started to fade in and out, from invisible to solid. It was  
kind of cool that way. 'Wait what's that? That's not good. ' I thought as I looked down to my   
arm and noticed I had a cut. It shouldn't be there, they normally heal. 'Pandora why is this happening?'  
I asked to Pandora because she probably knew.  
'Remember what you used to do? I just thought that it would be a nice reminder to keep you  
on the straight side because you won't heal unless I let you.' Pandora said I was out ragged.  
I got over that a long time ago and Pandora bringing my past back.   
  
'You have no right to withhold it. I need that power besides past is past. I made bad choice's then'  
I said as I got out of the shower to see a bruise forming on the side of my head. This won't be  
good how am I going to explain this to Dr. Macoy? I asked my self while Pandora was speaking again.  
'You made a lot of bad choices, and you never paid for them. A normal person would have to  
pay for them. Oh and you won't be going to Dr. Macoys office.' Pandora said as I put my Green  
Day tee shirt on and another faded pair of Jeans. That last part scared me. I thought she  
was my sisters mutation, but then I got to thinking and that didn't seem right. I guess that's  
what you get for believing a voice inside your head. I knew the part of the past she was  
bringing up, and I didn't want to relive it. It was hard with a healing power but to relive  
what happened without one. God I remember that night crystal clear.  
  
~~*FLASHBACK 2 years ago. (Riley age; 16)*~~  
  
"Don't worry nothing can go wrong, just take a couple of these and you won't even think   
about it as right and wrong." Leo said as he held out his hand with pills, They wouldn't have  
that much of an effect on me but maybe they would then I wouldn't feel what I was going to do  
was wrong. I took them out of his hand.  
"That's my girl." Leo said as I took the pills. This isn't going to be fun.  
"You remember the plan." He asked I nodded, of course I remembered the plan. His best  
friend got killed and he decided to get even with the guy who did it. I didn't worry about  
my safety I had my mutation. But Leo didn't.  
  
We Followed James the guy who killed Leos friend out of the club we were in. I didn't like  
what we had to do. It was only one guy, Besides Leo had a gun. All we had to do is run On Time.  
"What'cha doing James? Huh, Planing to kill another person?" Leo asked holding the gun. James  
turned around. "Actually now that you minion it maybe I should I mean you've been following  
me around all night." James said the weird thing was he wasn't worried about the gun. Leo shot  
one off. James stopped it, Great just what we needed. 4 more shots, James all stopped them.  
We didn't notice that James had this set up as a trap for us. He new it was going on. Hell, he  
probably heard us in the club talking about it. There was at least 5 mean around me and Leo.   
Leo didn't have any more ammo. No other weapons. God why were we so stupid. The men rushed us.  
Leo Got killed. James didn't like that I didn't die to. He figured it out. It was horrible.  
By the time the police found us. I never want to live those moments over again. Never.  
~~~*END FLASHBACK*~~~  
  
'Why are you going to make me relive that?' I asked still not knowing the question. A few  
more cuts appeared. I thought about calling out to Rogue but first I wanted to find out why.  
'You'll find out Later, if you live that is.' Pandora said and I was going to ask another   
question but I thought better of it. Another cut this time on my forehead. I turned the music off.  
I could hear Rogues and Bobbies Laughter. "Rogue could you come hear!" I asked as I looked at   
another cut appearing on my arm.   
"What ya need?" she asked opening the door, she looked me up in down. She new I had the healing  
power so this came as a big shock to her to see the blood and bruise.  
"Wha.. What happened?" She asked as I grabbed the counter from a bruise forming on my back  
where someone kicked me, no where someone had kicked me.  
  
"I don't know, it just started happening, I think I am reliving part of my life, if I am  
its only going to get worse." I said as I started to fall. This is only going to get worse  
before it gets better.   
  
"Bobby go get help! Fast." Rogue screamed. I was now leaning with my back against the wall.  
Rogue just stood there, I started to fall again, she cached me carefully making sure our skin   
doesn't come into contact. I started to fade in and out of invisibility. Great, just great.   
I need to be visible for treatment I told my self. As blood started to come out of my mouth.  
'That's not good.' I thought.  
  
  
R Sorry I changed her age but it just seemed more fitting. Oh yea that song is from Incubus  
and its called Drive and its on repeat right now, so I thought I should add that song into it.   
oh yea Its not my song I don't own it don't sue.  



End file.
